uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Return of Jafar". Cast *Aladdin - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jasmine - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Geine - Magilla Gorilla *Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Abis Mal - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Magic Carpet - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) *Genie Jafar - Backson (Winnie the Pooh) Scenes *The Return of Prince John part 1 - “Arabian Nights”/The Thieves’ Lair *The Return of Prince John part 2 - Puffin Ditches Prince John (“I'm Looking Out for Me”) *The Return of Prince John part 3 - A Surprise for Dudley *The Return of Prince John part 4 - Puffin Makes His Move/Fidget Attacks *The Return of Prince John part 5 - Dudley's Debt/Magilla Gorilla's Back/“Nothing in the World” *The Return of Prince John part 6 - Magilla Gorilla's Free Life *The Return of Prince John part 7 - Prince John is Released *The Return of Prince John part 8 - Dinner with Tiger/Dudley the Vizier/Puffin Exposed *The Return of Prince John part 9 - Reverse Psychology/“Forget About Love” *The Return of Prince John part 10 - Fidget Breaks In/Puffin's Tries to Help/Prince John's Plan *The Return of Prince John part 11 - A Tortured Puffin *The Return of Prince John part 12 - Dudley's Departure *The Return of Prince John part 13 - Magilla Gorilla Vs. Prince John (“You're Only Second Rate”) *The Return of Prince John part 14 - The Ambush *The Return of Prince John part 15 - The Plan Continues *The Return of Prince John part 16 - Dudley is Framed *The Return of Prince John part 17 - Puffin Sets Things Right/The Execution *The Return of Prince John part 18 - Fidget's Wish *The Return of Prince John part 19 - The Final Battle/Prince John's Death *The Return of Prince John part 20 - One Big Happy Family *The Return of Prince John part 21 - End Credits Movie used *The Return of Jarfar Clip used *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Robin Hood *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Great Mouse Detective *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Trivia *Both The Lion King and The Return of Jafar were released in 1994. Gallery Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Aladdin Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Princess Jasmine P_gorila-maguila_7.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as The Genie Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Jafar Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as Abis Mal Roo.jpeg|Roo as Abu Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Iago Tiger (An_American_Tail).jpg|Tiger as The Sultan Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Rajah clipdizzy.gif|The Vultures as Magic Carpet Don karnage 01005.jpg|Don Karnage as Razoul Don_karnage's_Crew.jpg|Don Karnage's Crew as Razoul's Henchmen Backson.jpg|The Backson as Genie Jafar Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs